


The Right Thing To Do

by vizzie1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is still bitter, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, The Rogue Avengers Return To The US, Tony Stark Is Done With Their Shit, Turnabout is Fair Play, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizzie1/pseuds/vizzie1
Summary: Tony has worked it out to get Steve Rogers and the rest of the "rogue Avengers," as the media calls them, back to the United States without having to sign the Accords. But the welcoming committee isn't quite what they expected...nor is it particularly welcoming."When Steve turned back to look at Tony, the man had straightened his posture, dropped the pretense of a smile, and removed his gauntlet-covered hands from his pockets. The sight knocked the breath out of him. Tony had betrayed them- he had planned this the whole time."





	The Right Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while, and I just can't seem to get it to be quite what I want. So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> All the standard disclaimers. I don't own the characters and what-not.
> 
> You've been warned in the tags and in the summary what to expect. Don't like, don't read. Don't be a dick.

As the jet touched down outside the Compound, Steve looked around at his fellow Avengers, each showing signs of nervous excitement at returning to the States after eight long months as refugees. He had never doubted that they would be back- the world needed the Avengers, after all- but it had already been too long that they were kept from their home.

Unlike Clint and Wanda, though, Steve didn’t hold any resentment against Tony. The man had realized the error of his ways and helped bring them home, without even asking them to sign the Accords. The Iron Man himself was still restricted by them and could therefore only have a limited role on the team, but he was a team member, nonetheless. Unfortunate circumstances had split them apart, but Steve had been genuine in his offer of forgiveness and his belief that the Avengers would be a family again.

As they made their way off the jet, Tony was waiting for them in his characteristic suit and tinted glasses, with his hands in his pockets. Steve would almost say that he looked at ease if not for the press smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The moment tinged with uncertainty and awkwardness, the returning Avengers paused just within speaking distance of the man.

“Welcome back, wayward Avengers,” he greeted them. It wouldn’t be Tony without some sort of joke or sarcastic jab. “I’m glad you’re here. _The world_ is glad you’re here.” It was a bit of an overstatement; Steve knew that there were still many people who didn’t understand the necessity of their actions, but he appreciated Tony’s sentiment, even if his smile looked even more strained.

“We’re glad to be back,” Steve replied, trying to convey as much good will in his voice as he could. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Well,” Tony said, looking him right in the eye, “it was the right thing to do.” And before Steve even realized what was happening, cuffs clamped over his wrists and those of the other returning Avengers, Wanda’s glowing yellow-orange. Just as quickly, they were surrounded by the business ends of dozens of automatic rifles, held by heavily-armored National Guardsmen. The Iron Legion was interspersed among them, repulsors charged and ready.

Wide-eyed, Steve looked around him, too stunned and confused to take on a fighting stance like the others had already done. When he turned back to look at Tony, the man had straightened his posture, dropped the pretense of a smile, and removed his gauntlet-covered hands from his pockets. The sight knocked the breath out of him. Tony had betrayed them- he had planned this the whole time.

“Tony, what- why?” he asked, his voice revealing his feelings of disappointment and confusion. “How could you betray us like this? You know we were only doing what we thought was right.”

“This isn’t a betrayal,” Tony scoffed. “This isn’t even revenge. I’m realistic enough to know that Starks are only a tiny fraction of the red in your ledger. _This_ is justice… or at least the opportunity for it. You will get your day in court, after all.” Tony’s smile was now real, but vicious. “This is justice for the dozens of people you’ve killed, their grieving families, the hundreds you’ve injured, the thousands you’ve terrorized. Justice for the multiple nations whose laws you’ve broken, whose sovereign borders you’ve invaded.”

Steve was about to protest, but Tony continued, raising his voice to a commanding boom. “This, Steve, is the right thing to do,” he declared with full conviction before he turned around and walked away, never looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> "My bond is with the people." - Tony Stark (IM2)


End file.
